Ninja Switch
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: 6 Shinobi meet Tsunade at her office. Tsunade makes a new healing potion that accidently makes the 6 shinobi switch places with each other. How will Naruto, Ino, Lee, Sakura,Neji and Gaara Cope living as eachother?R
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Switch

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter it was a little weird and hard to follow but the next chapter should be great just to clear things up… when I say the persons name I mean that person not there body! So anyway Enjoy and like all my stories _this is the thought text!_-Chihiro (Princess-of-the-sand)

* * *

Chapter 1 The Potion That Was Wrong

I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the leaf village, nothing too out of the ordinary. Naruto, Lee, and Sakura heading towards the Hokage's, Tsunade, to hand in there report on their mission that they have just completed. Sakura was rather annoyed because Naruto was complaining the whole way back from the mission.

Meanwhile Neji and Ino where sitting in the Tsunade's office waiting for Tsunade to come speak to them. Tsunade was in another room speaking with the Kazekage Gaara on important matters. Tsunade asked Neji to come so she could test a new healing potion that she has created. Ino and Neji sat there for a while until the door behind them slammed open.

"I am hungry, why do all of us have to come here and report how the mission went why couldn't just one of us?"

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO EAT FOR DAYS!!!" Sakura was very angry and was letting her inner Sakura take over.

"Naruto please do not up set Sakura more than you already have!" Naruto just placed his hands behind his head acting all cool and calm. Lee was the first one to notice that they weren't the only ones in the room and walked over towards Neji.

"Neji what are you doing here?" Neji just looked at Lee for a second and decide to respond.

"I was asked to come here by Tsunade to test a new healing potion." Neji sounded calm and relaxed.

"So where is old lady Tsunade?" Naruto said still acting cool. At that another set of doors opened revealing Tsunade and Gaara walked in the room where everyone else was. Tsunade walked behind her desk and pulled out a large bottle and some cups.

"Sorry for the wait everyone I just had to speak with the Kazekage privately for a few minutes. She looked at Gaara who nodded towards her.

"Thank you, you have been most helpful to the sand village and I greatly appreciate you kindness." Tsunade smiled at Gaara and nodded back.

"No problem." Gaara looked serious at Tsunade

"If there is anything you need or you need help with let me know. The sand will help out anyway we can." Tsunade started to pour some of the liquid from the large bottle into 5 cups. And placed them in a row on her desk. She then turned her focus on everyone in the room. She had a serious look on her face.

"Alright well since you are all here already, I would like you all to do me a favor. I have made a new healing potion that is suppose to increase the healing speed and the healing it's self so you can regenerate much faster and not have and pain at all." All of them looked at Tsunade. Sakura seemed most interested in what Tsunade was saying.

"That's Great Tsunade but what does that have to with us?" Tsunade smiled at that comment.

"I need you guy's to test the healing potion to see if I have got it right. O but don't worry this potion won't kill you or anything like that it should heal if I got the formula correct so there is no worries about getting hurt from it!" Tsunade sat down on her chair and leaned back with her fist under her chin to support her head. All 6 of them looked at Tsunade for a minute but then took a cup off her desk. They all looked at Tsunade waiting for a respond.

"Go ahead drink it!" They did all at the same time like it was on queue. Tsunade watched what was happening recording the results mentally. It all seemed well for a few minutes. All of them felt regenerated like they just woke up, but then around the same all 6 of the shinobi that consumed the healing potion collapsed on the floor. Tsunade was still watching them. _"Well I guess that mean's I didn't get the formula right. Darn it. Wonder how long they are going to be unconscious?"_ Tsunade just sat there for a minutes and when they showed no sign of waking she began to do her paper work which really needed done.

**About 30 minutes later**

Neji was the first to wake up. He sat up and put his hand on his head. _"Wow what happened?"_ Then Neji heard and saw something he wasn't expecting.

"Sakura are you alright?" Neji looked over to see who was talking to Sakura and saw his own body speaking to him. _"What in the world is going on here?" _Neji's body started coming towards him which freaked Neji out of his mind.

"Sakura you're not hurt are?!" Neji realized his body was talking to him.

"What are you talking about? I'm Neji and who are you?"

"I am Lee and what are you talking about of course you are Sakura!" Lee then noticed his body on the other side of Neji.

"If you are Neji, then where is Sakura?"

"I don't know how am I suppose to know and I am not Sakura!" Neji then stood up and noticed he felt very light and put his hands to his chest and found something that guy's are not suppose to have."

"Neji stop touching Sakura!" Then Lee's body started to move and eventually sat up. Lee went over his body.

"Neji, what are you doing?"

"I am not Neji I am Lee and you are in my body, but who are you?"

"I am Sakura. And what do you mean I'm in your body?" Sakura then looked down and saw Lee's body. She was frightened by the site and started to scream so loud it woke the other 3 up. Sakura saw Ino stirring and went over to her.

"INO!" Sakura heard Ino' response but not from Ino's body, she heard Naruto's voice.

"What Lee and why are you being so loud?!" Sakura turned around and saw Naruto sitting up talking to her. Sakura faced Naruto and repeated Ino's name to see if Naruto was the one responding to her. Ino nodded responding to the calling of her name. Ino then looked over past Sakura (whose body was Lee's) and saw herself. Sakura then began to explain to Ino what she thought happened and why they were like this. Sakura finished explaining it to her and Ino understood.

"That make's sense I guess, but why do I have to be in Naruto's body?" Ino started to whine.

"You think you have it bad, I have to be stuck in you!" Ino and Sakura turned around and saw Ino's body talking to them.

"It's not that bad, and who are you?" Ino's started to yell at herself which she thought was rather weird.

"I'm Gaara."

"Gaara after we dra…" Sakura started to explain the same thing that she told Ino to Gaara until Gaara cut her off.

"Yeah I know what happened. But who is in my body?" All 5 of the shinobi that were awake looked over at Gaara's body. Neji went over to Gaara's body and attempted to kick it but failed since Gaara has the sand shield. Neji's leg started to bleed, due to the impact with the shield.

"Neji stop hurting my body!" Sakura was mad because she was going to have to tend to the wound when she was back in her own body. Gaara's body woke up because of the noise. Ino went over to him and started to talk explain what was going on.

"Naruto some how that healing potion made us switch bodies I am in your body and Gaara's in mine."

"What then who's body am I in?" Naruto being the baka he was (baka-idiot) didn't realize he was Gaara. So Ino had to explain things to him.

"You're in Gaara's body."

"WHAT I'M IN GAARA'S BODY! THIS IS TERIBLE, wait a second I'm in Gaara's body which means I'm the Kazekage! Yes!" Gaara gave Naruto a mean look. Meanwhile everyone was freaking out Tsunade was sitting back and enjoying the show the 6 ninja were putting on. She finally spoke after everyone figured out what happened, but deep down inside she thought this whole this was hilarouse! She sustained herself from laughing.

"Okay so I guess the healing potion didn't work." Everyone looked at Tsunade and gave her a death glare.

"But I will figure out a way to change you back I promise." Sakura became interested in what Tsunade was saying once again.

"So how long will it take?"

"Well it should take about 5 days or so."

"5 DAYS!!!" Everyone was wondering how they were going to live like this for 2 days. Tsunade spoke trying to calm them down a little.

"Yes 5 day's or maybe 4 if your lucky, till then just act like the person you're in, and don't tell anyone about this go it?" As much as everyone wanted to scream at Tsunade and just complain they obeyed her orders.

Everyone told the person who was in there bodies what to do and not to do; they gave directions to where they lived or were staying. They wanted to just get it over with but no one real knew what to expect.

_to be continued..._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I am starting my series of stories and am still trying to think of a plot. Anyway I hope you like it in the next chapter I will show you how they cope that night and the next day. POLL!!! SHOULD I MAKE SOME PEOPLE BE COUPLES? PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE-Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Okay I hope this chapter is good. I had only 1 idea for both of them and turned it into 2 I think. Anyway this is what I happening with Gaara and Naruto, the characters my be a little OOC but its funny. Please review Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *

What was happening with Naruto

Before Naruto left in Gaara's body, Gaara warned Naruto not to go to sleep and to act like he would.

"_Alright I am Gaara! I am the Kazekage and I can... I can do that jutsu! O yeah! I always wanted to do that jutsu I wonder how he does it? I better try to do it in park so I don't hurt anyone." _Naruto headed towards the park to try to do Gaara's jutsu.

When Naruto reached the park he tried to do the 'Sand Coffin' jutsu. Naruto put his hand out towards a tree.

"Sand Coffin!" Naruto saw the sand grab something Naruto raised his hand up to see what he happened. When the sand raised the target into the air, Naruto saw that he grabbed a passing dog with the Sand Coffin.

"_YEA OH YEA I DID IT I DID THE JUTSU GO ME GO ME!" _Naruto did a little victorydance then realized he was acting un-Gaara like and everyone was looking at him then stopped.

"WHAT? CAN'T A GUY GET HAPPY!?" Everyone immediately stopped looking at Naruto and went back to what they were doing. Naruto went back to focus on the jutsu he was doing.

"_I wonder how I release the target." _Naruto moved his hand in different positions, finally closing his hand crushing the dog having blood going everywhere.

"_Oops!" _Naruto slowly walked away, and then began to run out of the park towards the Hokage tower were Gaara was staying.

Naruto ran throw the door breathing hard from running so fast. To Naruto's surprise he saw Gaara's brother and sister looking at him. Temari looked worried.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Naruto was confused he never saw Temari act caring! This was something new to him.

"A yea I'm fine. You do you ask?"

"Well you breathing heard and…" Kankuro cut his sister off in mid sentence.

"I know! Gaara was running away from his fan girls again. Am I right?" This only confused Naruto more.

"A yea fan girls." Temari looked more worried.

"Alright Gaara but we are ready to go."

"Go?" Kankuro walked over to the couch and grabbed a backpack.

"Yea remember? You said that we were going to Konoha so you could speak with the Hokage about matters, then we were going to leave when you came back."

"Oh well, there has been a change of plans. We are going to stay in Konoha for 5 days."

"Okay Gaara but why are we…"

"Don't question what I am telling you! Just do what I tell you and we won't have a problem!" This scared Temari and Kankuro, both of them to the rooms they were staying in.

"_I like this power!"_

What was happening with Gaara

Gaara was walking down a street of Konoha, trying to find the Yamanaka house. Ino gave Gaara a very good description of her house and good directions. Gaara was walking and every step he took he kept feeling something hit the back of his neck, he finally got fed up with it and turned his head trying to see was hitting him. He felt it hit his left shoulder.

Then right.

Then left again.

Then right again.

Left

Right

Left

Right

Left

Right

And poor Gaara did not realize it was Ino's pony tail hitting him. It drove Gaara crazy trying to figure out with the heck was hitting him. Gaara walked into the Yamanaka house, still moving his head back and forth trying to catch the pony tail. Ino's mother walked over to Gaara.

"Hun, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to figure out what the heck keeps hitting me!" Ino's mother put her hand on Ino's ponytail stopping it from swinging back and forth.

"Um Ino that's your pony tail, geez girl what has gotten into you?"

"Ah nothing, I must have just had a blonde moment or something."

"Whatever you say. So how did the thing with the Hokage go?"

"It went well." At that moment the phone rang. Ino's mother picked up the phone. Then told Gaara the phone call was for him. Gaara picked up the phone.

"Ah hello?"

"Hey Ino, its Sasuke."

"Oh hi Sasuke."

"Hey well listen Ino I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight like on a date?" _"Shoot what do I say I mean I have to act like Ino and she likes Sasuke. Arrg! Why couldn't I switch with a boy so I wouldn't have this problem?"_

"Ino are you still there?"

"Ah yeah Sasuke I am and well I guess I will go out with you."

"Good then I will pick you up at your house around 6."

"Okay Sasuke bye."

"Bye." Gaara hung up the phone and turned around; Ino's mother was behind Gaara and heard the whole thing.

"So it looks like you have a date with that Sasuke Uchiha!" _"Ino and her mom are way too close!"_

"Ah yea mom if you don't mind I want to go lay down for a little."

"Fine Hun."

Gaara walked up the stairs, he walked into what he guessed was Ino's room. Her whole room was lavender; it had big white and lavender letters above her bed which read, 'Ino'.

"_I am going to get annoyed with this. I hate lavender and that Uchiha! I really just want to say screw this whole thing but I want to get back in my own body and if this is way to do it then I guess I have no choice."_

To Be Continued…

* * *

How did you like this chapter? I was pulling ideas out of air so I hope it was good. Poor Gaara. Anyway please review I might have the next chapter up this week but it will e an update on what happened with everyone else. So just please be patient and review! Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Hey guys this chapter might be bad, because I didn't have very many ideas. So you are just going to have to live with what you got. This chapter isn't as humorous as the last, but it still is alright.

Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *

What was happening with Lee?

Lee reached the Hyuuga home, and was looking around for his room. _"Wow! This place is huge!" _He went down halls, turned corners, opened doors, but everything looked the same like he kept returning to the place he left. _"I don't think this is a house. It's more like a never ending maze." _He turned another corner hoping that the place he was entering looked different, it didn't. _"I think I'm going to go insane!!" _Lee started to run.

He ran down halls, turned corners, and opened doors. He finally reached a huge open space that had a garden in it. _"How did I get out side? Ah! This crazy house is playing pranks on me! It's alive!" _Lee ran through the open area, thoughts of the huge actually being alive and it eating him entered his mind. He more thinking about what he was thinking, then where he was going, he ran into a dark haired girl the force made them both fall down. Lee recovered quickly, and stood up.

"I am terribly sorry!" He put his hand out to help the girl he knocked over up. He then noticed it was Hinata whom he ran into, she looked startled but she took Neji's hand.

"N-N-Neji?" She stuttered.

"Yes it's me your youthful cousin Neji Hyuuga!" Lee responded very energetic. This scared Hinata.

"Neji is something wrong?"

"Of course not Hinata! I am just being my normal youthful self, and may I say you look very beautiful today." Hinata went closer to Lee.

"Neji you must be sick, I will take you back to your room."

"Great! I was thinking this house was going to eat me!" Hinata disregarded what he said, she didn't want to ask. Hinata started to walk, and Lee followed her. Making a mental note to himself on how to get to Neji's room.

After a few minutes of walking, Hinata opened a door to what looked like a bedroom. She gestured him to go in. Lee walked in to what seemed now as Neji's bedroom.

"Um Neji I think you should lay down for a while, until dinner is served." Lee sat down on Neji's bed. He was looking at the features the room had, admiring every bit. It seemed to Hinata, like Neji never saw his own room before, which is correct but Hinata didn't know that.

"Neji is there any thing else you need?" Hinata said in a worried tone. Lee smiled at Hinata, which sent chills up Hinata's spine.

"Yes I need to know were we will be dining for diner, and how to get outside." Hinata hesitated for a moment. _"Has Neji gone crazy, or hit his head too hard?" _Hinata took a deep breath, then give Lee the directions and told him to be at dinner in 10 minutes. She then left Lee to rest. Lee lay down on Neji's bed. _"Wow these clothes are itchy! How can Neji live with it?" _Lee went to Neji's wardrobe and went through the clothes. He searched for a while, until he found green spandex that Gai Sensei had given him. _"This is perfect!" _Lee put the spandex on and went to dinner.

When he entered he saw the blank faces the Hyuuga's gave him. Hiashi put his head in his hands shaking it, slightly saying; "hormones it must be hormones." It was a pleasant sight. Hanabi was trying so hard not to laughing. Hinata was the less disturbed out of the 3.

"Uh, Neji what are you wearing?" Lee smiled.

"I thought I should change my appearance. Why do you not like it?" Hanabi bursted out laughing, until Hiashi slammed his fist down on the table.

"That's enough! Neji that is not proper entire for dinner go change right now!" Lee quickly did what Hiashi said, returning in to his normal clothes. He began to eat. It was a hard night for Lee.

* * *

What was happening with Sakura?

Sakura went to Lee's apartment; she just wanted to sleep to make time go faster. When she got there, she laid down on Lee's couch. She kept shifted her body, trying to sleep. She attempted to sleep for about 20 minutes.

When she finally found it getting boring, she got up a went to Lee's fridge. She looked inside Lee's fridge; there weren't many contents in there. She pulled out a carton of orange juice. She placed it on the table, and then went through his cabinets looking for a glace. She finally found one, after getting very frustrated.

She poured the liquid into the cup and drank it. She placed the cup on the table again and went to go sit down on the couch. She sighed, _"This is horrible! I can't be Lee for 5 days! It's so boring!" _Sakura sat there in silence, and then heard a knock on the door. She went to open the door, seeing Gai sensei standing there.

"LEE!" Sakura was clueless of what to do. After a few seconds of silence Sakura asked,

"What are you doing here, Gai sensei?"

"Have you forgotten Lee?" Sakura looked at him clueless. Gai sensei continued to speak.

"We are going to train today! So you can beat your eternal rival, Neji."

"O well I guess I did forget I just got back from that mission you know…" Gai sensei cut Sakura off.

"Don't say any more Lee! Come, together we can train." Gai sensei said in his crying tone. He grabbed Lee and ran to the academy. When they got there, Gai sensei looked at his favorite student.

"Okay Lee, 200 laps around the academy! GO!" Sakura started to run. _"O, I hate running!" _Even though she hated it, she kept running and literally ran 200 laps. When she was done, she was breathing heavily. _"That was a nightmare! Well at least it's easier in Lee's body since it's used to it." _Gai sensei looked at Sakura.

"All right Lee, ready for the start of your training?" Sakura lost it.

"WHAT? THAT WASN'T PART OF THE TRAINING!!! YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"

"Calm down Lee, of course it's not part of your training that was a warm up." Gai sensei walked a good distance away from Lee and pulled out some kunai. He didn't give Sakura any warning; he threw the kunai at Sakura forcing her to dodge them.

It was a different training that Sakura was used to, allot more advanced. It tiered her out and was thankful when Gai sensei announced it was over. Sakura collapsed on the ground, falling asleep. Surprisingly Gai sensei left Sakura asleep on the ground.

The next morning she woke up feeling wet and cold. It made her feel very gross. _"Oh man I feel asleep on the ground! Now I'm all wet and gross, I can't go on like this! I'm going to have to take a shower!" _Sakura got off the ground and went to Lee's house, as much as she didn't want to; she forced herself to take a shower.

She went into Lee's bedroom and got some clothes that were normal, and went into the bathroom. Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and undressed. She didn't want to see anything she shouldn't.

She went into the shower and turned it on. She let the water splash against her for a few minutes; she didn't want to touch Lee at all. But she had to or there was no use of the shower. _"I can do this!" _Sakura picked up the soap and began to rub her body with the soap.

She didn't go any lower than her waist, she didn't want to. She let the water splash against her body again, and then turned off the water. She got out and grabbed a towel, closed her eyes, and dried herself. She didn't dry any lower than her waist, leaving it still wet making it harder to get the clothes on. She put the clothes on, and walked out of the bathroom. She then went to Lee's couch and sat down. _"I think I'm going to die!"_

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry if it's bad, I am really tiered I have only been getting like 6 hours of sleep. I have also been writing allot, but I haven't updated in a while so I decided to update! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULDN'T HAVE UPDATED, BUT I HAD ALOT OF REVIEWS!!! Chihiro (P-O-T-S)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Okay I am SUPER sorry for the long waited update! I have been totally busy with school and the holidays plus the other stories I have up. I am also trying to keep my site up to date, so I am really sorry. This story is a 2 part story, which means the next chapter will also deal with Neji and Ino I have some good plans for them. Well I think there good. And no one worry, the last chapter will explain in detail what happened on the date between Ino (Gaara) and Sasuke. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Princess-of-the-Sand (P-O-T-S)

* * *

_

What was happening with Neji?

The next after noon, Neji was heading towards the Haruno household. Sakura's mother had sent Neji off on errands. He wasn't even in the house 30 seconds when she heard a knock on the door. He didn't bother to answer it because usually he didn't answer the door at the Hyuuga residence. _"I'm not answering that door."_

"SAKURA! ...SEE WHO IS AT THE DOOR!" Mrs. Haruno shouted from a room. Neji wasn't even aware that someone was there until he heard the woman shout. Neji answered the door. He saw Hinata and Tenten standing at the door.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten said loud. _"This girl is always too loud." _Neji turned his gaze to his shy cousin.

"Um… Hello Sakura." Hinata said softly.

"Are you ready?" Tenten asked. _"What is this screwed up girl talking about?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"Um… the sleepover at my house. Don't you remember? I asked my father if it was alright, and said it was fine." Hinata said almost way too soft.

"Uh well somethi…" Neji couldn't even finish his sentence he was cut off by Tenten.

"You have to remember, I mean you packed earlier and already took it to Hinata's before you left for the mission, just so you would have it out of your way. Now come on time is wasting." Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him out of the Haruno house and down the road towards the Hyuuga house. The Haruno house was a good distance from the Hyuuga house, so they spent like 45 minutes walking there. Now normally the walk was only about 10 minutes, but they kept stopping looking into the windows of like ever store they passed. They finally reached the house.

"_I think I'm going to die…" _Neji's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Lee (Who was in Neji's body incase your getting confused.)

"Hello young youthful flowers! How are you on this youthful afternoon?" Said with joy in his voice and that was just not Neji. He really wanted to kill Lee, but thought it would be best to wait until he was in his own body. There is no way Neji would hurt himself! Tenten looked at Lee awkwardly.

"Uh Neji are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Why of course I am!" Lee said joyfully. _"Well maybe hanging around Lee and Gai-Sensei as much as he does, got to his head." _Tenten thought.

"Well uh, Neji, we are going to the ramen stand to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" Hinata asked. _"I can't let that wacko going out in public in MY body!" _Neji thought.

"I'm sure he would Hinata, but I bet he has things he has to do. Don't you Neji." Neji said to Lee shaking his head yes.

"No I am completely free. I would love to go with you young beautiful woman." Lee said. Neji did an anime sweat drop, _"Is he completely clueless?" _

"Well uh, I have to get my money. I'll be right back." Hinata said.

"I'll join you!" Tenten said running up next to Hinata, the two of them walked down around the hall.

"Lee." Neji whispered.

"Yes Neji?" Lee whispered back. Neji hit Lee on the back of the head.

"Didn't Tsunade say to act like me?" Neji said angered. Lee had his hands on the back of his head.

"Aw! Well yes, but I can not act the way you do Neji. You are too much of a mean, loner." Lee said.

"Well you could at least try to. Oh man I am going to have to hide in my room for day's after this whole thing." Neji said hitting his hand on his head. Tenten and Sakura had returned.

"Alright, so let's go." Tenten said, she kept taking glances at Lee and smiling. _"Didn't we just walk all the way here? Why do we have to leave so soon?" _Neji thought. They began to walk the popular ramen stand, but as before they kept stopping looking into the windows of every shop. Neji kept quiet the whole way, as the others kept chattering about what they saw.

They reached the ramen stand and sat down. The ramen man came up and took their orders.

"So Neji, how have thing's been?" Tenten asked Lee.

"They have been great! I have never been so joyful!" Lee said. Neji just kept staring at Lee, and really REALLY wanting to kill him then and there. Hinata looked over at Neji.

"_Her eyes are glued to Neji; I can see much anger in her eyes but why?" _Hinata thought, and then it hit her. _"Sakura has a crush on Neji? How could I not see this?" _Hinata thought to herself staring at Sakura. (Who was actually Neji) The day just kept getting from bad to worse for the Hyuuga prodigy.

What was happening with Ino?

Ino had, like Neji, a pretty peaceful night, but it was so boring being Naruto. There was nothing she could really do for amusement. So for most of the morning she had sat on her butt. It was really quite boring, so she had decided to take a walk around town.

"_This really stinks; I mean there is nothing I can do. Being Naruto really blows." _

"Hey dope." Ino heard someone say, she turned around to see the no other famous Sasuke Uchiha. _"Oh my gosh it's Sasuke! And holy crap… and he's talking to me, wait I'm Naruto. Man I forgot I hate this." _

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Ino said to Sasuke, who was walking up to her.

"Hn… it' just like you to forget a mission. Don't you remember?"

"Uh well no."

"Where having an all guy's mission today, we need to deliver a package somewhere. Oh just come on your already late." Sasuke started pulling Ino's arm walking down the street.

"Ouch! Sasuke don't pull me!" Ino screamed at Sasuke, pulling her arm (which is Naruto's) out of grip.

"Then come on." Sasuke said dashing towards the hokage building, Ino followed.

When they reached the building, Ino noticed that Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kakashi-Sensei were the only people there besides Sasuke and herself.

"Ah, see you finally made it Naruto. Thank you for retrieving him Sasuke." Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Uh yea Kakashi-Sensei, sorry about the wait. I'm ready to go but can you re-state what we are to do?" Ino said. Kakashi let out a big sigh putting away his book.

"Naruto, I see you didn't listen. We are taking this package to Kusagakure it's a day's trip. Now we have to go now, or we might be in a line of an attack." At that all of them started to take off.

About 30 minutes down the road

"_This stink's, this really stink's. I am on a mission, with all guys! And worst of all the jonin leader of this mission is that pervert sensei Kakashi!" _Shikamaru was walking behind Ino. He could see that Ino was a little disturbed about something.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino turned around.

"What's wrong?" _"Okay what would Naruto do?"_

"Nothing's wrong with me, Shikamaru because I'm the best ninja there is and I'm going to become hokage someday!" Ino said slamming her fist into her hand. _"Okay that was a little random." _Shikamaru thought, then turned and started talking to Sasuke. When Shikamaru turned away Ino started shaking her hand in pain. _"Man it hurts being a man."_

"Hey Sasuke, do you think that Naruto is acting a little strange."

"Shikamaru, he's Naruto. He always act's strange."

"Yea well he's acting stranger than usual."

"Hm… I guess your right. But it's not my problem to deal with." Sasuke said walking out of talking range of Shikamaru. Shikamaru gave Sasuke a death glare like, 'what the heck aren't you two best friends' look. Kakashi turned around and looked at Shikamaru and Naruto. Kakashi, of course was in the lead.

"What's going on back there?"

"Nothing Kakashi sensei, just…" Ino started.

"Just, what?" Kakashi asked.

"Can we PLEASE take a break? We have been walking for a while without stopping and my feet hurt!" Ino complained. Kakashi thought for a moment.

"I guess we could, seeing that we are actually ahead of schedule." At that, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto stopped to take a rest right there in the middle of the road. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"So Sasuke, how did your date with Ino go?" Kiba asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but it went well." Sasuke answered a little relaxed.

"Man I don't know how you could like the girl. She is such a pain, and really troublesome. She has these weird mood swings also, like one minute she would love you but the next she wants kill you. So troublesome." Shikamaru said, grabbing Sasuke's attention.

"She's never been that way with me. She always annoyed me about how much she loved me." Sasuke said. Kiba turned and looked at Ino, who was blushing in Naruto's body.

"Hey Naruto, I haven't heard much from you. What do you think about Ino?" Kiba asked. _"Oh crap, now what do I say. There is no way I'm going to insult myself."_

"Ino's the strongest most beautiful girl! She is way better than Sakura!" Ino stated vainly. Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare.

"KAKASHI SENSEI SASUKE IS LOOKING AT ME EVILY!" Ino yelled to Kakashi, which made everyone sweatdrop. Kakashi stood up, trying to stop an up coming war between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ok um let's go."

"_Hum… Naruto is acting very well woman like. In a way he is acting like Ino. Could it be possible that somehow Naruto and Ino switched bodies?" _Shikamaru thought to himself.

* * *

Hehehe I hope you like it! I actually spent a while writing this chapter, because I kept getting side tracked. **REVIEW**! I will update in January.

_Princess-of-the-Sand (P-O-T-S)

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 5

I am like mega-soooorrrryyy for this extremely late chapter. There was an accident and it made it harder for me to concentrate, so that's why. This is probably my most intense piece to write because I forgot the idea's I had for it due to the accident. But here it is, chapter 5 is FINALLY DONE! I am so done with Neji and Ino now, **Review**.

* * *

What was happening with Neji?

The hours flew by fast, it was now about 6 p.m. and everyone was at the Hyuuga residence. For some reason Tenten wanted Neji (who was Lee) to stay around them, so they could hangout. So Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata where sitting up in Hinata's room, trying to find something to do.

"I know what we should do." Tenten said devilishly.

"What?!" All three said in unison. Tenten smiled demonically.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Tenten. You could almost imagine the expression on Neji's face. But the other 2 were happy and quickly nodded. _"They must all be insane." _

"Okay, so Hinata truth or dare and don't be afraid to choose dare. It won't be bad." Tenten said. Hinata thought for a minute, and then clearly said…

"Dare." Tenten smiled with glee.

"Okay…" She said slowly "…I dare you to call Naruto and tell him that you love him!" Hinata started to blush madly. She quickly searched her mind for ideas of why she couldn't.

"Uhh… well… Tenten… I don't have his number." Hinata said shyly. Tenten quickly handed her the phone with a phone number. Hinata looked at the number, and dialed. She waited for someone on the other end to pick up, but to Hinata's relief no one did. (Read the damn story over again if you don't know where he is.) She slowly looked at Tenten.

"Um... Naruto's not home." She said as soft as usual.

"Well then leave a message." Tenten said in a quite bitter way. Hinata gulped down hard and turned away from Tenten and the others hiding her blush.

"UmhelloNaruto, Iloveyou." She said faster than she could say her own name, and hung up the phone. She turned around and looked at Tenten shaking slightly. Tenten just stood their laughing at Hinata, Neji though didn't seem to care that much. Hinata's blush was so red; you could have thought she had put red face paint on.

"Ok, well now it's my turn, um…" Hinata looked around the room try to pick one of the three. She looked at Neji, then to rock lee, then to Neji again, then to Tenten, then back to Neji.

"Uh Sakura, truth or dare?" Neji just looked at Hinata blankly, like he didn't understand.

"Uh, Sakura?" Hinata repeated. Neji looked at Hinata blankly again for about half a second, and then it finally hit him that they where talking to him.

"Oh me, um." _"I can't say truth because well I don't know anything about this pink freak, but I don't want to say dare due to their girls and probably make me do something girly. I guess I have no choice." _Neji thought to himself.

"Dare." Neji finally said. It shocked Hinata because she wasn't expecting Sakura (who was actually Neji) to say dare.

"_What type of dare can I make her do?" _Hinata thought to herself. Then she remembered how Sakura's eyes where glued on Neji.

"Sakura, I dare you…" she had a short pause in the middle. "…to kiss Neji!" Hinata said figuring that she was helping her friend. You could have seen everyone but Hinata's mouth drop to the floor.

"ME! KISS HIM!!! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Neji screamed so loud that it scared the birds out side.

"Sakura, you have to do it. You chose dare, remember?" Hinata said, still thinking that she was helping. "And if you don't, you have to run through the halls screaming, past my father's room, naked." Neji imagined himself running through the halls naked, and Hiashi Hyuuga looking at him. His eyebrow twitched thinking about it.

"Ok." Neji said walking over towards Lee. Neji gulped. After a short period of time of what seemed like forever to Neji, Neji reached Lee. He took one look at Lee, leaned forward closing his eyes tight.

"Wait!" Tenten almost screamed. Everyone turned there attention towards her.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme? I mean she shouldn't have to if she doesn't want to and it's not only Sakura I think that Neji doesn't want to either." Hinata thought for a second, and then sighed.

"I guess your right Tenten, but Sakura still has to do a dare. Um..." Hinata thought for a second. "I dare you to go up to my dad's office and say you love him." Hinata feeling defeated because she couldn't think of a good dare.

Neji shrugged and walked down the hall. He approached his uncle's office and knocked fast. He stood wait for a few moments, and then heard his uncle answer.

"Come in." He heard from behind the double doors. Neji pushed the doors open and walked into his uncle's office. The head Hyuuga lookup for his desk towards Neji.

"Um I love you!" Neji said as fast as Hinata spoke to Naruto's answering machine. Neji quickly shut the door behind him and walked down the hall.

"_This is not going to be a good night." _Neji thought to himself as he continued down the hall towards his cousin's room.

* * *

What was happening with Ino?

Ino was still going on her never ending march through paths.

"_Gosh! I am so tired; I was wanted to take a nap." _Ino thought to herself.

"Kakashi sensei! Are we almost there?!" Ino continued complaining. Kakashi groaned a little.

"Naruto, with your constant whining, its only making the trip longer not speeding things up so if you want to get there so bad then SHUT UP!" Kakashi said calmer than he was actually thinking. Ino groaned at what he said and tried to entertain herself.

"_Ok, what can I do to entertain myself? Oh look a bird, it's so beautiful!" _Ino thought to herself. _"I guess this isn't so bad… I can do this!" _

About 2 minutes later

"_Ahhhhh!!! It's so boring! I can't handle it!" _Ino was inner panicking. Ino looked over at Sasuke, and decided to try to start conversation with him.

"Hey Sasuke…" Ino whispered.

"Don't talk to me loser." Sasuke without even looking at Ino.

"_Man whatever did I do to him?" _Shikamaru, who was behind Ino, was looking at her like he had seen a ghost.

"_Well, maybe I should try my plan." _Shikamaru thought, and then ran next to Ino. "Hey Ino!" He whispered.

"Yes?" Ino said without thinking. After realizing what she had did, she quickly covered her mouth. Sasuke and Kiba both looked at Ino, along with Shikamaru.

"Uh Ino? Where? Where?" She said panicking, hoping they would fall for it.

"Ino, we aren't dumb. I knew it was you because Naruto would never start screeching about Sasuke looking at him evilly." Shikamaru said, as clever as he was.

"Shoot! I thought I had you fooled for sure!!" Ino said quietly trying to make Kakashi not hear. Sasuke looked at Ino horrified.

"Wait. If you're in Naruto's body, does that mean I went out with Naruto last night?!!" Sasuke said like he was going to die.

Ino started fake laughing. "Uh no…" Ino kept fake laughing.

Sasuke sighed in relief, then started to smile at the thought that he actually went out with Ino.

"That…uh…that was Gaara." Ino said fake laughing like it was a joke. Sasuke's eyes exploded open. Sasuke started to make a mental picture of Gaara as Ino in his head. Sasuke then slouched over, like he was going to die.

"Eww…Nasty! Sasuke went out with Gaara?" Kiba said loud, loud enough for Kakashi to hear. He turned around and looked at the foursome.

"What are you guys blabbering on about?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, nothing Kakashi-sensei." All four of them said like they where little angels. Kakashi stared at them for a moment, and then turned forward.

"_I will never know how those guys' minds work."

* * *

_

Okay, I am DONE! I have 1 more chapter to write of this story then it is over. In that chapter it will explain more about what happened between Gaara & Sasuke. But this was a long thought train, so it was 2 chapters long. Sorry, please still **review**.

Princess-of-the-Sand


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

It's been exactly a year since I updated. All I can say is, Gomenesai! GOMENESAI!! I am SOO sorry. I had some serious health issues and had to go through surgery, the recovery ended in March so I haven't been up to writing. Well I had to write this or people would kill me, so this chapter is the date between Ino and Sasuke. **REVIEW!**

**-**_** Chihiro **_

* * *

FLASH BACK!

What was happening with Gaara?

Gaara had been sitting on Ino's couch waiting for his supposable 'date' with the Evil Sasuke Uchiha. He felt stupid sitting there, first off he hated the guy and saw him better dead than alive, second off Ino's mother had poor Gaara dressed up in the preppiest clothes he ever saw! AND THEY WHERE LAVENDAR!! He hated that color so much, I fact if he could he would kill the color.

6:05 p.m.

Gaara's patience had grown thin, he wasn't a patient person in the least and Sasuke was 5 MINUTES LATE!! Who does he think he is making him wait like that?

"I swear, when he shows up I am take him to an ally and make this body kill him the bloodiest way I know how." Gaara had mumbled to himself. His evil thoughts where interrupted by a ring of the door bell. _"About damn time." _He thought.

He dashed to open the front door to greet the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't look any different at all, same clothes he always wore. What the hell was the point of the date then?

"Sorry I'm late; I got held up at th..." Sasuke started to explain but then was cut off when Gaara kneed him in his you-know-what. Sasuke had fell on the floor in agony, cursing under his breathe.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME WAIT SO DAMN LONG!! ITS 6:05 AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HERE AT 6:00. WAIT TO GO; YOU WASTED 5 MINUTES OF MY LIFE!! AND WHAT THE HELL, YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRESS UP?" Gaara had screamed at the top of his voice. Ino's mother had heard her daughter yelling and came to the door way to make sure everything was okay.

"Ino, Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Umm...no mom. Sasuke and I where just leaving." Gaara said while dragging Sasuke out of the doorway and outside. Sasuke continued to curse under his breathe.

"Alright now you pansy, where are we going?" Gaara had said as coldly as ever. Sasuke regained his normal state, and comprehended what Gaara had asked him.

"Geeze Ino, I knew you where a little moody but I wasn't expecting you to do that to me."

"Yeah well I am full of surprises. Please just answer the question."

"Why such a rush?"

"Erm...Asuma-sensei wants me to…um…read so scrolls." Gaara said trying to come up with something a sensei might do. Baki never made Gaara do much of anything so he didn't know what sensei's had them do.

"Tch. You liar. Anyway we better go before it gets too late." Sasuke said walking down Ino's walk way. Gaara followed closely behind. He didn't want to get too close; he didn't know what Sasuke might do...

8:47 p.m.

So far, the night had gone well in Sasukes eyes. Gaara wanted to kill himself. They went out to dinner at some expensive restaurant in konoha and Gaara had bought the most expensive stuff. They also went to see a movie, and a few times Sasuke attempted to put his arm around him, which made Gaara feel uncomfortable, and he just made the excuse he had to go to the bathroom every time.

That was also a sight to see, Gaara in the ladies room. Needless to say, the men's room and ladies room where really different. But that's a different FF topic.

Now Sasuke was walking 'Ino' back home. They had reached the door step, and Sasuke tried to classic door step attempt.

"I had a great time." He had said slightly smiling. Now that was scary seeing him smile.

"Erm I've had better. I mean I had fun!" Gaara said trying to act more like a girl.

Sasuke had looked embarrassed, and then he had attempted to kiss him. Eww. What was he thinking? Gaara was a boy, homo, oh wait. Sasuke had thought Gaara was Ino. Since Gaara didn't know much about love and there was no way he was going to kiss him, he did the first thing he thought of...

He had punched him in the face.

This sent Sasuke falling over the railing, and he landed on his back looking at 'Ino' shocked.

"Oops sorry, my hand slipped. Well I got to be going; Mom is going to be mad if I don't get back home by 10."

"But its only 8:50..."

"See you later Sasuke-kun!" Gaara had said and then hurried inside. He pushed his back against his door.

"Gosh. I'm going to have to clean my mouth tonight. And I haven't showered for awhile, oh well. Ino can do that when she gets back in this damn body." Gaara had said to himself and run to Ino's room.

Outside with Sasuke

Sasuke was still shocked that Ino had hit him so hard that he fell off the railing, and that she even HIT him! He was staring at the door, seemingly lost in a gaze. His eyes looked very shocked; he looked that way for many minutes.

He had finally come back to his normal state of mind.

"Tch. Well that could have gone a lot better. Note to self, if someone asked how this date went. Lie and say it went well." He said them proceeded to pull himself up and walk away coolly with his hands in his pockets.

END OF FLASH BACK!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a lot of people where waiting for it since chapter 2 so I had to write it. How did it come out? **Review!**

_**-Chihiro**_


End file.
